


Let It Be

by redwinesheets



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Anal, Anger, Comfort, Fingering, M/M, Retribution, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redwinesheets/pseuds/redwinesheets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck is in pieces after his first kaiju kill. Herc insists on giving him the cold shoulder, and the burn bites to the quick. Hurt feelings are not so easily soothed, but Herc tries his very best anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Be

Herc sniffed once and turned over in his bunk. The iron creaked under the shifting weight, and the springs resettled underneath him. Right above him, a very awake, a very distracted Chuck was counting sheep. He had gone through counting koalas a good while ago.

He had taken down his very first kaiju today. He'd always thought he would make his first kill in Sydney but it was the Shatterdome in Hong Kong that had taken that glory. The kaiju was a Category 4 that had given a fair fight, taking a good chunk of the armour before succumbing to the high-energy laser through its stomach.

The Drift between him and his father had been strong. They had known it would be like this in all the simulation runs. What Chuck hadn't counted on, was revisiting last night in both his head and his father's.

The heat was there, hungry mouths and groping hands pulling at whatever their fingers could find purchase on. The savage way that Herc scratched his back resonated in that floating space, and Chuck could almost feel his nails raking across his skin. Not for the first time was Chuck grateful that the Drift was only visible between the two pilots. What he and Herc shared was for them only, and not for prying, judging eyes to see.

It had been a real job, keeping his thick erection down beneath his drivesuit. Somehow, he had felt himself getting more excited once Striker Eureka had been launched into the bay to take out the kaiju. It must have been the adrenalin, and the shared intensity of the Drift with Herc, he mused. The fight itself was a blur of shouted commands and the fluidity of movement between the two. The details were hard to make out, but the next thing he realised was that Tendo was cheering in his ear and Pentecost was ordering them back into the Shatterdome. Max was barking somewhere in the background too. Somehow in all the noise, he didn't once sense a feeling of pride from Herc. It unsettled him.

There was a quiet moment before the techs opened the Comm Pod, where both pilots were offline from the communication system and nobody could hear them. Chuck had hoped for a proud word from his dad, or maybe even a stolen kiss. But as they disengaged from Striker, Herc managed a rough nod and a grunt. Then the door to the Pod had opened and the techs had strode in for their debriefing. Chuck felt a cold kind of hurt, especially at a moment like this. His first kaiju kill, and all he had gotten was a noncommittal response. Surely Herc had shared what he had seen in the Drift, but outwardly it was as if nothing had happened at all.

At dinner, Chuck was the centre of attention. His pit crew had clapped him on the back and given him a beer. The Wei Tang triplets had pushed a bottle of rice wine at him, and even Becket shook his hand. Only Herc was silent, digging into his mashed potatoes, a spectator to the fuss around his son. That had been the final straw, and Chuck had excused himself from the table shortly after Mako had kissed him on the cheek and given him a hug.

Herc had come into their quarters not long after Chuck had left. He took a shower and climbed into bed without a single word to Chuck. Max had long since settled into his doggy bed, snoring and grunting to beat the band. Now, they all lay in darkness but not necessarily in silence.

Chuck turned to his side to face the wall with an honest-to-goodness pout on his face. He hated this kind of rejection, hated feeling petty and angry. He deserved something, goddammit.

Suddenly, with a shift of springs and a loud THUMP, a pair of strong hands shoved Chuck onto his back. He could barely make out the outline of Herc as his fingers dug into the hemline of his shirt. Chuck's first instinct was to shove at his father, but he may as well have shoved at a brick wall.

"Oi, what are you doing?" Chuck demanded, still fighting. Herc didn't answer right away.   
"I can hear you pouting and I can't sleep," was all the response that he got. Herc pressed his mouth to Chuck's neck as he worked to pull the shirt over his head.

Instinct pushed Chuck's hips upwards to grind against his father's. A little moan slipped out as well. "I don't pout old man," he growled, trying to barb his father.

"You pout like the pretty boy you are. Why don't you tell me about it aye?" Herc rasped in his ear, slipping in his hand to tweak at a raised nipple.

"Like hell," Chuck snarled. Equal parts of anger and arousal clawed at him, and he didn't know whether he should push away or pull Herc in closer.

"Are you upset because Daddy didn't kiss you when you took down the big kaiju?" Herc taunted, giving the nipple a hard twist.

The moan that came from Chuck went straight to Herc's dick but he didn't do anything about it. "Fuck you Dad," Chuck ground out.

"You'd like that wouldn't you? You're angry, and you want to have me ass-up on my hands and knees while I take your cock don't you?" Herc said, now mouthing the hot skin on Chuck's neck and shoulders. He used his weight to keep his son firmly on his back while his hands roamed, pinched, tweaked and stroked.

All the anger came out of Chuck like a tidal wave and translated into arching his back and trying to fight his way free. A part of him wanted exactly what his dad had just outlined, if only to exact some retribution for his callous treatment. The other part of him wanted to kneel in front of his dad and do whatever it took to get his father to croon lovingly into his ear. Both options needed one of them to break, and Chuck was sure as hell that it wasn't going to be his father.

"Don't you boy?" Herc repeated, shaking Chuck a little. Chuck closed his eyes and planted his lips onto Herc's, hoping to silence that cruel voice for a short while. He could feel Herc's surprise, but it was replaced by triumph as he ground his face into Chuck's, seeking dominance. His tongue was followed by lots of nipping bites, and his hands were sure and steady as they grabbed Chuck's ass.

His hands flipped Chuck onto his stomach and one of them led both his wrists to the headboard. "Hold on to that boy, and if you let go I swear you're going to regret it," Herc instructed. Chuck's fingers curled around the wrought iron, albeit reluctantly.

"Then why are you still talking about it aye?" Chuck finally ground out. He was no closer to understanding this mindfuck his father was inflicting on him, but he'd be damned before he would crumble so easily.

That earned him a sharp smack on the ass. "Run that mouth off again, and I'll stuff it full, do you hear you me?" Herc said, all the while rolling down his son's trousers around his knees. He left Chuck's underwear on, slipping a finger through the leg hold and trying to probe between his firm cheeks.

Chuck couldn't help pushing back against his father's finger. The erection he'd been trying to suppress all day had finally reared its turgid head, demanding to be acknowledged, catered to. From beneath the elastic, Chuck could feel the damp spot where he was leaking precome all over himself. Damn it, he wanted this. Herc was trying to crush him, and by god he would let him if it meant that he would feel Herc's solid weight over him.

"Such a pretty boy. The pretty boy took down the big kaiju and he thinks he's a man does he?" crooned Herc, as he started to finger the tight pink rim. Chuck's face flushed red, from the taunting and the sensation of being prodded like that. "Dad..," Chuck whined, pushing back in earnest. If he was going to endure this kind of humiliation, he wanted something in return for it.

Herc yanked the briefs off to expose Chuck's ass. He worked up some spit and dribbled it into the crack, spreading the moisture. His finger returned, but this time to push past the ring of muscle. The sudden intrusion startled Chuck, but it was quickly replaced by a tight sensation in his belly. Arousal, thick and hot rushed through him and oh my god Dad don't stop, fuck, just a little harder please fuck me Dad I need you..

The older Hansen stilled. A part of him wanted to give in to his son's squirming but the other half wanted to hear him beg harder. He wanted to hear that his son wanted him, needed him.

He knew this day would come. The day that his son would step into Striker Eureka and become a larger half of the team. The day that every pilot dreams of, taking down their first kaiju, would firmly cement his son's status as a Jaeger pilot, and not some rookie graduate from the Jaeger Academy. Suddenly Chuck was his own person now, no longer Herc Hansen's son.

The realisation terrified him. He loved his son, craved him and worshipped him. He felt the same from Chuck, but was scared he would lose some of that co-dependence after today. He'd worked hard to keep Chuck from seeing what he felt in the Drift, a technique he'd learned from his days with Scott. He hadn't succeeded completely, Chuck still saw what he experienced from last night. Still, it was better than Chuck feeling the fear of losing importance and the desperation to keep him wanting and craving.

"Beg me again boy," Herc grunted. He reveled in Chuck grinding his ass back into his finger. "Dad, I want you, please let me cum.." he heard Chuck whimper. He couldn't refuse his son any longer, so with all the ferocity of the love in his heart, he inserted two fingers, curled them around his son's prostate and fingerfucked him until Chuck was cumming and crying out and bucking his hips, all at the same time. The skin on his son's back was flushed a deep red, and a sheen of sweat had broken out.

Herc noticed Chuck's hands trembling as they valiantly tried to hold onto the metal railing. The knuckles were white, and he was sure his hands would blister. Carefully, lovingly, Herc uncurled Chuck's hands and rubbed them. His son was limp and pliant, still shaking with every brush of skin on skin.

It was the perfect opportunity to smooth a kiss over the freckled skin and whisper how proud he was right then. But there was still an air of bewilderment in Chuck's demeanour as he turned his head, hurt in his eyes.

Chuck felt used, abused. He knew his old man had something to tell him, but it was stuck in his chest and hurting them both. Tears prickled at his eyes, so he turned his head to hide his face from his father. Both his arms were limp and unable to move. So sprawled out like this, with his trousers around his ankles, he was vulnerable. He only hoped Herc would not crush him so completely.

"On your knees boy," Herc commanded, wrapping an arm around Chuck's waist to hoist him up to a half-laying, half-kneeling position. There was a note of tenderness in his voice, Chuck noted. It wasn't as harsh as before.

Herc left the bed to strip off the rest of his clothing. The cool air hit his skin as he ran a hand over Chuck's back. It was stretched taut by the position he was in, shining with sweat. His hand went between Chuck's legs to cup his balls, smooth and solid against his palm. The other hand reached underneath the bed for the lube. Herc squirted some of the lube onto his palm and slicked up his cock, making sure to lube up Chuck's entrance as well.   
However spent his son was, he still heard a tortured moan slip his lips. "Dad..," he whined, pushing his ass back against his father's hand. Herc wasted no time sliding himself in slowly, so achingly slowly. He felt every little spasm around him, each coupled with a heartbreaking entreaty. He saw Chuck's hands curl against the sheets as he arched his back, and it was breathtaking.

Herc set up a steady rhythm, pumping into his son. If he wanted to be absolutely cruel, he could have ridden hard and rough and finished in a minute. But this was atonement, penitence for his harsh treatment either. What he couldn't say in words, he could damned well show in action. An added bonus was storing this memory up to revisit in the Drift.

Chuck was not still. His father's cock, hot and heavy, filled him up to bursting. He also knew exactly how to angle himself so he brushed against Chuck's prostate every time he thrust. He had just finished, but my god the pressure against his spot was perfect. He needed to cum again, but didn't know if he could.

Herc was grunting now, bent over Chuck. His lips found a spot at the base of his neck, where he whispered filthy words and incoherent sounds. "That's my boy, so tight and hot for his dad. I can feel you, god I can feel you squeezing on me, fuck," he growled.

It was a moment that lasted forever and was gone in a flash. The pressure was too much for Herc, and at the very last moment he pulled out and squirted hot cum on Chuck's back. Seeing his cum splattered on his son's back, marking him reassured his heart that no matter how successful Chuck was, in a way he would always be his.

It was compounded even further when Chuck reached behind him, searching for his hand. He raised himself up to bring Herc's hand around him and up to his mouth. His son, his beautiful boy, broken and begging in his arms. Herc rested his head against his son's shoulder, allowing himself to kiss the freckled skin.

"I'm proud of you son. I always have been, moreso today than ever," he said, not caring if in the morning they would be back to their normal, surly selves. This was a moment unlike most, so in a way, it was fitting.

There were no words from Chuck, just a few silent tears as he cradled his father's hand against his lips. No words were necessary for now. Herc was content to be quiet and comforting, absorbing his son's shattered feelings and strengthening them with his own.

He let the moment be, savouring Chuck's complete trust in him. Herc knew, that even without a Drift, this connection would last, unwavering and unchanged and solid. Finally, his unsettled, needing heart was content knowing that a million kaiju kills would never take this away from him.


End file.
